


Su destino

by RainbowRandom



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, Miles in hell, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Miles corre de su verdugo, aunque no se puede escapar para siempre de su destino.





	Su destino

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! ¡Feliz Halloween! Aquí les traigo algo para celebrar las fiestas, creo que está pareja encaja perfectamente para la ocasión y sin más, espero les guste.

Corre con los gritos a su espalda y la enorme figura que viene tras él a una velocidad inhumana, se acerca a una ranura y entra apresuradamente sin pensar si tendría tiempo, solo quiere escapar y creé que está es su única opción.

Miles siente la ruptura de su brazo y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose, el vómito se acumula en su garganta cuando es sujetado y sacado a la fuerza de su escondite, su cráneo choca con violencia contra la pared, creé que puede sentir la sangre caliente deslizándose por su cabello y bajando lentamente a su cuello, esa voz horrible que le atormenta desde que llegó a este lugar, el infierno en vida y al que había entrado por voluntad propia, se había sentenciado a si mismo por gusto y lo lamentaría cada segundo.

Grita impotente al ver a ese monstruo, su rostro desfigurado y sus ojos sin vida le hacen cerrar sus orbes preso del pánico, se muerde el labio cuando siente sus pantalones siendo desgarrados, tiembla en agonía.

“Pequeño cerdito, te encontré” Escucha claramente como llama a su persona, como un animal enjaulado, una simple pieza de carne.

Lloriqueos salen sin que pueda evitarlos y jadea cuando abren sus piernas a la fuerza, la gran figura se posiciona entre ellos y las extiende obscenamente, escucha las cadenas atadas a los brazos de su atacante y no puede evitar seguir su movimiento con los ojos mientras desliza el cierre de sus pantalones, saca su pene excitado y gruñe al frotarse contra su trasero. Upsher jadea asqueado, lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas e intenta imaginarse en otro lugar, fuera en algún bar o persiguiendo a alguien por información de algún famoso.

Con una fuerte embestida y repentino dolor en sus entrañas sale de su fantasía, sus ojos miran por error a los ojos sin vida de su violador y futuro asesino, hay una mirada tan sádica en esos ojos y que parece disfrutar de su sufrimiento, esto es un juego más psicológico que físico, es solo un juego. Sufre gimiendo de agonía, mientras sus entrañas sangran para aligerar los golpes violentos de las caderas del monstruo, no puede evitar imaginarse en otro lugar aunque el dolor en su brazo de seguro fracturado, su cabeza sangrante y su ano desgarrado se lo impiden, tiene que vivir su infierno y sus castigos, sus pecados por fin hundiéndole en la miseria programada.

Ya no puede escapar a su destino.

Intenta luchar pero no puede, cansado y su cuerpo se rinde al abuso, solo esperando que termine pronto y su muerte sea rápida, en este momento solo desea estar muerto y los gruñidos de esta bestia solo hacen a su estómago dar un vuelco, se siente enfermo cada vez que siente el pene invasor moviéndose en su interior, de repente grandes manos se sujetan a su cintura y aprietan de forma castigadora, el dolor se distribuye y solo puede sentir su cuerpo arder en agonía, son las llamas del infierno quemando su piel.

Las caderas de su violador tartamudean y luego se detienen, siente algo caliente bañando sus entrañas, el semen pintando sus paredes anales y solo mira el miembro salir de su cuerpo con un alivio inquietante, muy a pesar de verlo cubierto de rojo y blanco, se siente débil, casi moribundo. Miles sabe que está listo para morir, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra el destino y este es el final.

Cerrando los ojos, se rinde a la muerte, a formar parte de este baño de sangre.

Un sonido y gritos le hacen abrir los ojos, la sensación pegajosa entre sus muslos es desagradable cuando cae al suelo y jadea de dolor en su parte baja, el monstruo se aleja y se da la vuelta, ahora persigue a un hombre que ve de reojo, con una cámara y un traje de los residentes del asilo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo tiene y se levanta con dolor en cada una de sus extremidades, sus nervios gritan en agonía y su cámara esta tirada cerca, la toma antes de irse tambaleando y ayudándose de la pared, se siente humillado y solo muerde su lengua hasta probar la sangre en su boca, es una manera de ignorar el dolor de su brazo y su trasero, todavía puede sentir algo goteando entre sus piernas, la innegable prueba de su deshonra.

Simplemente camina hacia la libertad o lo más lejos de este pasillo cubierto de sangre, su ejecución se aplazó y por alguna razón, la vida le da otra oportunidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero les guste tanto como a mi al escribir :D


End file.
